Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device capable of sensing a touch event and a method of driving the display device.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a touch panel may acquire coordinate information of an input position at which a touch event occurs and provides the coordinate information to a display panel. The touch panel may be used to replace an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
The display panel displays an image corresponding to the coordinate information provided from the touch panel. The touch panel may be separately manufactured and then attached to the display panel. The touch panel may be classified into a resistive film type of touch panel, a capacitive type ouch panel and an electromagnetic type of touch panel depending on its operational principle. The display device may include various types of touch panels.